Double Trouble
by Decade15
Summary: The characters Saeyoung and Saeran are based on the characters from Mystic Messenger and belong to my friend @RockyBlack125 on Wattpad and so forth. My OCs are Emma Gray, Professor Gray and Adrian Knight. This whole story is basically a sinful read.


A wonderful bright and sunny day to a nice start to summer vacation. However, not many gets the luxury of well deserved break after days, weeks or months of hardwork. Some would have to go to school for extra curricular activities or some would have to work overseas for the sake of their occupation. Professor Harrison Gray was one of the two. An old man of african-american race with a great mind, intellect and a very special ability. The ability to read people's mind like a book. It's not that strange when it comes to the world of super heroes and super villains.

Professor Gray has to leave overseas for his company's sake but that would mean leaving his granddaughter, his only family left, alone in his manor. He had that covered by calling over someone or rather a certain two who Emma knew very well. Saeyoung and Saeran Stark, adopted twins of Tony Stark also known as The Invincible Iron Man. The twins were in a car and being taken there by their uncle and Godfather, Adrian Knight also known as the Genius Hero, Iron Fusion. When the car had pulled up in front of the manor, Emma sees this through the kitchen and quickly dried her hands and heads over to the front door. She opens the door and is greeted with a hug by the familiar redhead with glasses, Saeyoung. "Hey jagi~" said Saeyoung, smiling wide at Emma. Saeran comes up from behind Saeyoung and pets her. "Hello jagi, how are you?" Saeran asked. "I'm fine, thanks for coming over you two. Hello Dr Knight!" Emma calls out and waves at the tall man with a black coat and a red and blue sweater underneath. Adrian smiles and waves back.

"Haha, it seems my granddaughter's boyfriends have arrived to take care of her." A voice calls out from behind Emma and it Professor Gray, rolling up to the doorstep in his wheelchair with a briefcase and luggage hanging on the back of his custom made wheelchair. "Grandpa, you know I can take of myself," said Emma while blushing a bit at her grand father's comment. "I will be gone for 2 weeks Emma, I can't have you being alone all of the time," said Professor Gray and he rolls up to twins and reaches up to pat their shoulders. "Take care of my granddaughter you two." Saeyoung smiles and saluted. "Yessir! We will do our best!" Saeran couldn't help but scoff at his brother. Dr Knight took Professor Gray into the car and drove off to the airport. Emma heads inside with the twins following her inside as they bring in their luggages before putting it aside.

Emma sat comfortably on the couch and stretched her arms out for a hug like a teddy bear as she gives them a cute expression. "Come here boys~!" Saeyoung blushes and hops over to her and cuddles her from her right side. Saeran blushes, looking away like a tsundere before joining the hug. "You're too freaking cute Emma," said Saeran. Saeyoung nodded in agreement and Emma giggles. "I know. You two want me to cook up something for tonight or do you want to order it online?" Emma asked the twins. Saeyoung looks up to Emma and created digital cats ears and tail using his powers and looks at her cutely. "I wanna taste my jagi's delicious cooking!" Saeyoung chirped as he nuzzles into her. Saeran sees this and gets jealous, leaning in to kiss Emma on the side of her neck, making her shiver and fluster from the both of them. "A-Alright you two no fighting over me, I'll cook up some Province style naengmyeon noodles for all of us tonight. You two make yourselves comfortable and watch some tv okay?" Emma heads off to the kitchen and starts preparing the ingredients.

A while later, Emma was cooking up the soup and feels someone hugging her from behind, it was Saeyoung and his beautiful golden stares into her eyes. "Mmmm hello~ Looks like someone's getting impatient~" said Emma. "Smells really delicious jagi, I can't help it." Saeyoung hugs her from behind, his arms wrapped around below her chest, making Emma smirk a bit. "Oh my aren't you adorable. Here~" She guided his arms onto her chest, making him blush in embarrassment. "You two miss me a lot, don't you~?" Saeyoug nodded, humping a bit against her bottom, making her let a soft and surprised moan. "Mmm, you're a cute one Saeyoung you know that~" With both the noodles and broth prepared, she turned off the stove and turns around to kiss him passionately. Her left hand trails into his pants, making him tense up a bit as he looks at her with a submissive expression. "Shh, be a good boy and you'll get more after dinner~"

Saeyoung nodded and brings Emma out of the kitchen door view while loosening his pants. His hard and throbbing member escapes from his pants' confinement, making her bit her lip and admire it. She gets down on her knees and strokes it slowly and sensually, making him moan and submit to her actions. "You've been saving up like a good boy, Saeyoung~" She playfully licks the tip and looks up to him lustfully. He couldn't help but get harder as he blushes dark red, redder than his hair. Emma's hand strokes Saeyoung's hard member sensually and delicately as she sucks on the tip of it lovingly, slowly taking it into her mouth. He tries to hold in his moans in order to not make a noise. Meanwhile, Saeran was watching Game Of Thrones on the TV when he heard something from the kitchen. "Emma, Saeyoung, everything alright in there?" He calls out. Saeyoung tries to hold back his moans and looks over to the doorway. Emma gives him lustful look and sucks even harder and faster. "U-Umm..ah...everything's fine! A-Ah...we're just cleaning up the mess...mmm.." He looks down at the dark skinned redhead and held onto her head for comfort, submitting to her sucking as he covers his mouth to muffle his moans. Saeran raised an eyebrow out of suspicion but shrugs it off by continuing to watch TV.

Emma's sensual and hard sucking makes Saeyoung aroused and hard for him to hold back his moans as he gets close. He looks down her, a submissive and pleased expression on his face as he closed his eyes shut tightly. "I-I'm cumming...!" His hand makes her deepthroat him as his white fluids starts pouring down her throat, gagging her a bit as she swallows it all. She slowly pulls his member out of her mouth and licked her lips. She couldn't help but giggle and looks up to him. "Go tell Saeran to get the dining table ready, I'll need to clean up a bit before getting your noodles there~" Saeyoung nodded and went off to the living room. Saeran looks over to his glasses-wearing twin and raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong brother?" Saeran asked. "N-Nothing at all, Jagi asks us to get the table ready for dinner," Saeyoung replied. "Hmm sure." The twins did as they were told as minutes later Emma came in with a tray full of their bowls of noodles and brings in another tray with a jug of cold apple juice and 3 cups.

Time had passed and they were enjoying dinner while having a chat and a laugh. "These noodles are really delicious Jagi! Kinda like what mom would make for us," said Saeyoung with a bright and innocent smile on his face. Emma giggles and smiles. "Anything for my favourite twins~" She then secretly places her foot at Saeyoung's crotch, teasing him with playful touches there making him blush dark red. Saeran looks at Emma and smiles while eating his noodles. "Hey Emma, you got something on your cheek." Saeran points at a white droplet on Emma's cheek, making Saeyoung freeze in his place. Emma notices and wipes it off. "O-Oh I must be a messy eater haha~" She laughed nervously, making the redheaded twins laugh as well. After dinner, Saeyoung help out by bringing his luggage and his brother's luggage up to the guest room while Saeran helps out Emma with cleaning the dishes. The two exchanged glances until he decided to break the ice. "So, you and my brother already started with the fun huh?" Saeran's shy personality starts to change into a more forward and upfront personality, more serious. Emma shivers at the tone of his voice, realising what he meant.

"U-Um..Saeran...well the thing is...umm..." She couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Although she is in a relationship with both of them, she couldn't help but feel like they weren't getting equal affection. With the dishes cleaned up, Saeran grabs Emma's butt hard, squeezing it to make her moan. She held onto the sink's edge and looks at him with lust-filled eyes. He leans in close to her ear and whispers in an alluring tone. "Saeyoung will be taking a shower, meet me in our room in that present I gave you in 10 minutes." In a spark of energy and electricity, he disappears into a portal and into his room, leaving the red haired ebony in heat and needy.

Later, Saeran was laying down on the bed in nothing but black boxers while Saeyoung was taking a shower. A knock on the door could be heard and Saeran acknowledges it. Emma opens the door slowly, wearing nothing but red lingerie and stockings. Saeran gets off the bed and goes up to her, his hand caressing her side and cheek. "You look sexy honey~" Emma blushes dark red at the comment and kisses Saeran, making him french kiss her. He broke the kiss for air and pins Emma on the bed. He makes a hand movement which created digital handcuffs, bounding her wrists and ankles with the bed frame. Emma could help but squeak in surprise by this and looks up at Saeran in anticipation.

"S-Saeran...w-what about Saeyoung? Y-You're going to leave him out?" Emma asked. Saeran gives her panty covered entrance a hard slap, making her yelp and moan in pain and ecstasy. "Be patient or you'll receive more punishment~" said Saeran with a cheeky smirk on his face. Emma was aroused even more by this, making her entrance wetter and needy for him. Saeran gets on top and has his hands firmly around her breasts, squeezing and massaging them while creating another digital construct. The digital construct takes the shape of a dildo and rubs against her entrance, teasing her before it pulls her panties aside and forcefully shoves itself deep inside of her, making her let out a loud scream of pleasure. Saeran silences her with a kiss while teasing her more by pinching and playing with her nipples. Saeran made the digital constructed dildo thrust in and out of her deep and rough, making it move in all sorts of places that makes her moan in agony and pleasure. Emma blushes dark red as she moans hard into the kiss. He slowly breaks the kiss and created another digital construct. He uses it as a gag around her mouth, muffling her moans and words. He examines her body like a doctor as starts pinching and playing with nipples rough, making her let out more muffled moans into the gag. He goes down to her dildo teased entrance and pinches her clit while force the dildo deeper inside her, bringing her into a state of pain and pleasure. Emma'a eyes were teary and filled with lust as she was being used by Saeran.

"W-What the..." Saeran turns around to see his twin Saeyoung, with nothing but a towel covering his junk. He smirks at the glasses wearing twin and takes off Emma's gag before getting off of her. "Wanna join us brother~?" Saeran asked. Saeyoung nodded and pulls off his towel, revealing his long and erect member. He gets on top of Emma and had Saeran's dildo pulled out of her slowly and carefully. This causes Emma to moan and shiver in lust due to the feeling of it made her really wet. Saeran unlocked her digital cuffs and brings her on her hands and knees. He started slapping her butt, making her yelp and groan from it. "She's been a naughty girl brother~" said Saeran. Saeyoung merely nodded, his face blushing redder than his hair as holds the side of her face, making her face him. "Do you...want me to?" Saeyoung asked, unsure and shy of what to do next. Saeran pats his twin's back and had Emma's lips brush against the tip of Saeyoung's member. He leans into his ear and whispers, "Fuck her mouth like there's no tomorrow brother." Saeyoung nodded and immediately shoves his erect member in Emma's mouth and down her throat, causing her to gag on it. She held onto his buttcheeks as he deepthroats her mercilessly, letting out soft and shy moans.

"Good, keep going." Saeran gets behind Emma and rubs his tip against her wet entrance. He steadied himself and thrusts it inside her deep. Emma moans and chokes on Saeyoung member and tenses up as the twins pleases her on both ends. While Saeran pounds in and out of her entrance deeper and faster than Saeyoung, he uses his thumb to tease her butthole. He created another digital construct and shoves it inside her butthole, making her yelp and struggle a bit. Saeyoung pulls his member out of her and looks at her with concern. "A-Are you okay? S-Saeran! You know s-she's never done it there!" said Saeyoung, blushing even more. Saeran smirks and had the digital construct got on autopilot with her butthole as he thrusts in and out of her pussy. "Why~? She likes it doesn't she~?" Saeran remarked as he slaps her butt hard which each thrust. Emma looks up at Saeyoung with teary eyed and slutty expression on her face. "Use me..mm ahh...however you like...! Ahh!"

Saeran's aggressive and mercilessly pounding in and out of her pussy while his digital construct is on autopilot with her butthole, making her entire body limp and shivering in pleasure and ecstasy. Saeran calms down a bit, pulling both his member and construct out of her holes, leaving them open and throbbing with clear wet fluids leaking out. Emma lays there on the bed, panting and gasping for air with pleasure, looking the twins lustfully. Saeyoung takes the lead and brings her up, holding her up by her butt and legs as he shoved his member inside her pussy. Saeran smirked at his brother's action and holds her butt before shoving his member into her butthole. Emma screams in ecstasy, her eyes rolling back out of pleasure and her tongue sticks out like a dog in heat.

The twins pleases Emma from her front and back door, thrusting in and out of her holes at different rhythms. Saeyoung kisses Emma lovingly and stares deep into her eyes with such lust and care for her. "Jagi...I love you..!" said Saryoung. Emma smiles and moans their names. "I love you too...Saeyoung! Ahh!" She was caught off guard by Saeran's member going deeper inside her other hole while kissing the back of her neck. "I love you as well you know~" said Saeran with a smirk on his face. Saeyoung's moans gets louder while his thrusts gets even faster. "J-Jagi! I'm gonna cum..!" Emma's eyes widened in surprise as he tries pushing the twins. "W-Wait not inside I'm not safe today, b-both of you pull out...ahhh-!" Saeran makes her body go limp with one big thrust, keeping his member deep inside her other hole. "Honey, marry us~" He turns her to face him as he kisses her rough while Saeyoung gets close. "Jagi..!"

With one last thrust, Saeyoung had his member deep inside her womb, shooting his rich white fluids inside her. He panted heavily before slowly pulling it out, letting his white fluids leak out of her a bit as he falls back onto the bed, exhausted. Emma was too blinded by the pleasure and lust and was unable to comprehend what Saeyoung did. Saeran smiles at this and slowly pulls his member out of her butthole and shoves it into her pussy. Saeran brings her back on her hands and knees as he aggressively thrusts as long as he could. Like his brother, he started to cum uncontrollably inside of her as he pounds her till he drops beside her. Emma lays down beside the two, panting heavily with entrance leaking with both of their white fluids. Saeyoung nuzzles into her neck while Saeran does the same with the other side of her neck. The two looks up at her with a loving look in their eyes as they said, "Marry us Emma Gray." Those words made her blush and her eyes close to tear as she snuggles them close to her chest. "I do!"

Two weeks later, Professor Gray had returned and was having a nice dinner with Dr Knight, Emma, Saeyoung and Saeran. He noticed a lot of changes between the three love birds. He then clears his throat to get their attention. "Emma, I couldn't help but notice you, Saeyoung and Saeran have gotten closer than ever," said Professor Gray. Emma blushes dark red and laughs nervously. She calms down a bit and looks at her grandfather with a warm smile. "As you may know, I'm not a kid anymore and I'm doing well with my work, helping you out with the medical work and working at the hospital. I'm...we're wondering if you can let us get married." Professor Gray's eyes widened in shock while Dr Knight spits out his coffee while looking the three of them with a shocked expression as well. Saeyoung immediately stood up and bows down to the doctor and professor. "Please! Allow us to marry your granddaughter!" said Saeyoung. "We'll take of our jagi very well," said Saeran as he secretly reaches behind to grope Emma's butt, making her blush and hit him. He laughs at her reaction as she hits him.

Professor Gray takes a swig of his coffee and lets out a sigh afterwards. "Very well, you have my blessing." Professor Gray smiles at the three and they look at him. Saeyoung and Saeran went over to the paraplegic and bows to him. "Thank you sir! We won't let you down!" The twins went over to Emma and lifted her up from both sides bridal style and kisses her on the cheeks. Dr Knight wipes the coffee stain on his chin and chuckles a bit. "Oh my what a best match, I wonder what Tony would think," said Dr Knight as he looks out through the window, admiring the night sky.


End file.
